


Lipstick

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Scorose Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Lipstick, Rose Granger-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Rose has something to tell Scorpius and he isn’t going to like it. Still, they will get their revenge, because no one messes with a Weasley and Malfoy, no one. Pre-Scorose. Open-ending.
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Series: Scorose Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484870
Kudos: 4





	Lipstick

**Lipstick**

“I beg your pardon?” Scorpius asked disbelieving.

Rose seemed hesitant to say it again and Scorpius couldn’t blame her if what she said was true.

“Delilah, she has been cheating on you,” Rose stammered softly.

Scorpius hadn’t seen Rose in ages, for good reason, because Delilah had been jealous of his friendship with Rose and he didn’t want to hurt Delilah. Somehow, Rose had been surprisingly understanding. Later he’d understood from Albus that Rose’s boyfriend, Charles, had been equally jealous of her friendship with Scorpius and all pieces seemed to fall into place.

What Scorpius didn’t understand was how Rose came to find out about his girlfriend cheating on him whilst he didn’t even know.

“Okay, so how do you know?” Scorpius heard his own voice ask.

Rose her eyes seemed hurt but determined and burning with the fire he now remembered brightly from before. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of that fire. Really, no one.

“I started noticing a few months ago that Charles’ claims of where he was, weren’t always right. Now, normally that is not something to be worried about, because Charles is often busy with secret stuff he can’t even tell me about. After a grumpy period on his side, he suddenly became a lot happier and I thought it was because of the vacation we had planned. A few weeks ago, Charles had been coming home later than usual, complaining about his dirty clothes and demanded that I immediately washed them when he stepped into the apartment. His clothes didn’t look dirty to me, but nonetheless I washed them for him with a simple flick of my wand. One day, when he was in the shower and I was washing again, my mom called and I forgot a few spells during washing and when I did the drying spell, I realised that something was really wrong. There was a lipstick stain on his collar. A pink lipstick stain.”

Scorpius knew what she was going to say, even before she said it.

“I went to the lipstick store, and they told me that it was Fabulous in Pink 508 by Magical Lip Incorporations. Well, I don’t have to tell you who wears that shade every moment of every day.”

Scorpius shook his head.

“Of course, it could have been any other witch who owned that same lipstick. But I did some thorough research and…”

“I get it, I get it! They cheated on us! So what happens now?” Scorpius shouted angrily, not wanting to hear more details of his best friend. 

“Now, the fun part begins,” Rose’s eyes were really burning with fire now and a psycho look appeared on her face.

Scorpius felt the betrayal slowly igniting his fire on the inside as well and waited for Rose to finish. Rose put her lips next to his ear and whispered, “Now we are going to get revenge. My idea was...-”

“No,” Scorpius interjected her when a life-changing idea materialised in his brain.

“I have an idea. Do you still have that personal gift box you got from your Uncle George?” Scorpius asked, the corners of his lips dangerously curling up and his look dead serious.

“I do,” Rose answered and began to think about his idea. “But…-”

Scorpius interjected her one final time. “No buts. We are going to destroy them. No one messes with a Weasley and a Malfoy. Never.”

“Fine, but let’s invite Albus, he loves to have a laugh.”

“Already ahead of you, Weasley,” Scorpius said while stepping into the fireplace and flooing to Albus house.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Filled with plot holes, yet a little funny I hope. Unbetaed and written in about 20 minutes. Inspired by the Dutch song Lippenstift by Marco Borsato, Snelle and John Ewbank.


End file.
